Asbestos is a known causal factor for lung cancer, asbestosis, and mesothelioma. These associations are well established in occupationally exposed populations, however the risks at lower environmental exposures are not clear. The mission of the ATSDR includes developing the knowledge base related to understanding the effects of hazardous substances, like asbestos, on human health. The proposed research builds on previous worked funded by the ATSDR evaluating an asbestos contaminated environment. From 1938-1989 a densely populated urban residential neighborhood in Minneapolis MN experienced significant environmental asbestos exposure from processing asbestos contaminated vermiculite ore from Libby Montana at the Western Minerals/WR Grace facility. Waste rock from the processing plant was distributed widely around the neighborhood and children in the neighborhood frequently played on the piles of waste rock. The Minnesota Department of Health in cooperation with the ATSDR has established a roster of current and former residents of the neighborhood and have made initial estimates of exposure to this population. The long-term goal of this research effort is to determine the extent to which asbestos exposure from contaminated ore at the WM/WRG facility in Minneapolis resulted in adverse health consequences to workers and members of the surrounding community. The proposed research will focus on non-occupational exposure in the community. The following hypotheses will be addressed in this research. 1. Non-occupational exposure to asbestos contaminated vermiculite products and waste products is associated with increased prevalence of non-malignant asbestos related respiratory disease, specifically pleural abnormalities, in the members of the Northeast Minneapolis Community Vermiculite Investigation Cohort. 2. Exposure during childhood is more strongly related to onset of non-malignant respiratory disease. A sample of 600 of the identified residents will be selected based on probability of exposure. A respiratory screening protocol for detection of non-malignant respiratory abnormalities (radiographic and spirometry) consistent with asbestos exposure will establish prevalent asbestos related respiratory disease. The prevalence of these conditions will be compared on the basis of estimated asbestos exposure while controlling for potentially confounding covariates. Analyses will consider cumulative exposure and short, intense periods of exposure, with specific reference to exposure in childhood.